Slamer pour s'exprimer
by Kirango Kin
Summary: Voici différents textes d'un genre particulier, le Slam. Ce n'est ni du chant, ni du rap. C'est une sorte de poésie engagée où le thème peut aller de la description du paysage à des témoignages poignants sur des sujets qui nous touchent plus ou moins personnellement. Pour comprendre le slam, pour le vivre, il faut le lire, mais avant-tout l'écouter. Écouter cette voix vibrer.
1. Texte de Slam

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous!

Je me présente, je suis Sérénade bleu, et je me permet de faire une petite apparition sur la page de Kirango (avec son accord bien entendu) pour vous faire découvrir quelque chose de particulier. Je veux simplement vous dire que le texte que vous allez déguster est une création d'un de mes camarades, qui est un mordu de rap (il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas l'entendre rapper avec passion dans les couloirs). Lors d'un concours de Slam, sa prestation a été l'une des plus appréciées avec celles d'autres jeunes artistes. Et j'ai voulu vous faire partager ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là!

Bref! Passez un agréable moment! (Même si c'est plus hypnotisant de l'entendre en vrais)

* * *

 **Texte de slam:**

Y'a pas une semaine le Slam c'était rien pour moi!

Mais cette semaine, c'est devenu tout pour moi.

J'préfère vous le dire tout de suite, j'suis pas un grand slameur.

J'suis qu'un p'tit rappeur qui à ses heures perdues devient un putain d'geekeur!

Par contre, quand j'monte sur scène,

Je n'ai aucune peur!

Alors j'prends l'mic, j'débite puis j'me tire,

Mais avant ça avec mes rimes,

J'vous assassine!

N'allez pas croire que j'me prends pour un Messi, que tout le monde avait pressenti.

Par contre, j'vous l'dit tout de suite, le premier qui m'prends pour un raciste, un égocentrique ou un putain d'débile,

J'l'attends à la sortie!

Depuis tout à l'heure, j'tente de vous heurter,

Mais tout le monde capte que j'ai rien à slamer.

J'fais 1m62, 50kg tout mouillé, et quand j'vous regarde, j'me dis Waouh! Ils ont l'air musclés!

(J'parlais pas de toi)

Alors j'vois bien qu'il manque de poésie, dans tout ce que j'dis.

Faudrait peut-être que j'commence à faire plus de rimes.

Mais dans cette salle, y'a trop d'vermines.

J'ai l'impression d'marcher sur des mines,

Quand je vois vos sales faces ici.

Bon, là c'est pas cool c'que j'fais.

J'tente de vous clasher, en essayant de slamer,

Alors que j'sais faire que rapper,

Et que pour l'instant...

J'fais que m'foirer.

Mais si j'dois m'arrêter d'vous clashez...

Qu'est-ce que j'fais?

J'parle de notre société?

Notre si belle société, qui ne fait que se droguer, s'enfiler tout plein d'écarteurs, écarter les cuisses et s'prendre en photo tous les quarts d'heures?

Qui préfère utiliser des armes face à des stylos?

Demander à ce bon vieux Charlie Hebdo!

Alors j'aimerais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, on prenne tous nos plumes,

Et qu'on les manipule comme des Jedi face à ce foutu Djihad!

Et j'aimerais que nous les jeunes,

on arrête d'avoir le seum,

Et qu'on aille de l'avant,

Vers cet océan sublime qu'est notre avenir.

Et j'aimerais que nous les jeunes,

On remercie nos parents, nos grands-parents, nos enseignants.

Et que dorénavant,

On cesse d'être des glands!

Et pour ceux d'entre vous que j'ai rendu fous,

Calmez-vous!

J'ai rien à voir avec vous.

Car pendant que vous roulez vos bedos,

J'tente de faire un clip sans filles en paréos.

Car moi j'veux pas m'tuer à la tâche.

J'veux pas être un putain de Babache.

J'veux pas être comme Gallien ou Pétain

Et être un putain d'larbin.

Car moi j'ai de l'ambition et j'veux pas être pris pour un con!

En gros, pour ceux qui connaissent, dans "le Bon la Brute et le Truand",

J'veux pas être celui qui dit "Creuse!",

J'veux être celui qui dit "Vas-y creuse!"

2014-2015, par Corentin Ficot

* * *

Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je remercie Corentin pour les droits d'auteurs et Kirango pour l'autorisation de publication!

Bonne chance pour la suite!


	2. Soyons poètes, restons Charlie!

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous, c'est encore moi, Sérénade bleu, qui est de retour avec **Kirango** pour vous présenter une autre merveille en slam. Ladies and gentlemen, le premier était rappeur, le premier était clasheur, le premier était geekeur...mais voici venir un autre artiste/sportif tout aussi doué! Il a travaillé son texte avant de nous le réciter avec le punch d'un match entre les supporters d'Ajaccio et de Bastia...après une égalité! (ok ok ok je commence pas les blagues foireuses!)

Bref, son texte est tout simplement excellent de mon point de vu (vous, lecteurs, serez seuls juges). Je dois dire qu'à cette période, ceux ayant participé au concours de slam avaient eu des idées originale et poignantes. Je précise qu'il y a une autre battle de slam cette année, et nos deux slameurs en herbe vont peut être faire un duo. Sinon, je vais essayer de négocier les droits d'auteurs des artistes de cette année pour vous faire profiter de leurs œuvres. Passez un agréable moment!

* * *

 **Soyons poète, restons Charlie:**

Je crois qu'je suis parti pour faire un p'tit slam

Ce que j'vais dire ici, c'est pour atteindre ton âme

Je n'prétends pas forcément qu'mon texte soit très haut d'gamme

Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'ce slam est une arme.

J'voulais t'rappeler un évènement, que dis-je, un drame notoire

Ce souvenir, c'est sûr, tu l'as gardé en mémoire,

Je ne vais pas résumer ça en te faisant un dessin,

Je n'voudrais pas devenir cible de certains assassins.

Tu vois d'quoi j'veux parler si t'as su lire entre les mots,

J'suis juste venu t'rappeler l'attentat d'Charlie Hebdo.

Après la souffrance que notre pays a endurée

J'dirais à la France qu'il faut tout d'suite se relever

Mais j'pense que dans nos têtes le message est bien passé

On s'est couché moins bête, plus sage, avec nos libertés.

Mais le combat continue il n'est jamais terminé

C'est une lutte sans pitié sur un terrain miné

Des journalistes et des artistes, la satire au bout d'la mine

Au nom d'la liberté, ont sauté sur d'autres mines.

Nos adversaires sont téméraires,

Ils prônent la censure contre notre liberté si chère,

Et explosent du sang sur les murs d'une épicerie kasher.

Nous connaissons notre ennemi : des hérétiques, des réfractaires à l'humanité.

On pourrait en faire une longue liste de ces terroristes, intégristes et autres extrémistes,

Mais au fond ce sont tous les mêmes : des antihumanistes.

On pourrait tous les mettre dans l'même sac de la Barbarie leur barbe a ri, moi non.

Ce p'tit jeu d'mot résonne peut-être comme un cliché, mais non.

Sache que dans ma tête ça s'applique à la tâche pour éviter qu'tu t'fâches, alors du calme !

J'te rappelle que j'tape quand même dans une certaine gamme

Dans mon esprit j'fais attention : je n'tombe pas dans l'amalgame.

Cette guerre contre le Terrorisme, c'est la troisième mondiale,

On peut penser que contre eux on n'se bat pas à arme égale

Perso j'pense que c'est faux, on a tous une arme géniale :

Moi par exemple, elle tire des cartouches d'encre en rafales,

Leur calibre n'est pas défini, libre à moi d'le définir

Et j't'assure que sans censure, un stylo ça peut sévir,

En tout cas c'qui est sûr, c'est qu'tout seul ça n'va pas suffire

C'est seulement si l'on s'aide qu'on pourra en finir.

Alors levons-nous tous et battons-nous à l'arme blanche

Bien entendu je parle de stylos et de feuilles blanches

Soyons tous au moins un jour artisan d'la Liberté,

Et que règne pour toujours ce sentiment d'Unité.

J'vais maintenant m'adresser à ceux qui n'auraient pas capté,

Qui se demandent encore comment s'y prendre pour en finir ?

J'ai envie d'leur dire : c'est simple, il suffit d'écrire.

Alors à nos crayons, nos stylos, tout c'qui nous permettra d'écrire,

Mettons des mots sur des maux, n'ayons pas peur de la satire,

Ecrivons sur un coup d'tête tout c'qui nous passe par la tête

N'attendons pas la tempête et l'orage qui nous guettent

Gardons la tête sur les épaules, prenons notre courage à deux mains,

C'est en écrivant aujourd'hui que l'on pourra changer demain.

J'espère que ce slam entêtant restera longtemps dans ta tête

S'il n'y a qu'ça qui puisse permettre que tu capte le but de ma requête,

Alors tant mieux, je reste poète, faut surtout pas qu'je m'arrête.

Maxence Bodin, _Soyons poète, restons Charlie_ , 20 février 2015

* * *

Hello braves camarades! Ici **Kirango kin** l'inimitable et mirifique propriétaire des lieux (Quand je disais dans ma description que ma caboche était peu modeste c'était la vérité!).

Pour donner le mot de la fin, et en réplique à ma chère soeur, je dirai que les supporters d'Ajaccio et de Bastia se sont bien baffés sur la gu**le aujourd'hui tellement ces textes m'ont fait vibrer du fond de mes tripes! (car je n'étais pas là lors de la précédente publication).

Vraiment Corentin et Maxence ont fait de l'excellent travail et on leur souhaite tous de réussir (nous mais aussi les copains de l'école).

Par la suite il ne sera pas impossible que des écrits d'autres auteurs soient publiés ici et j'attend avec impatience de les recevoir, ils méritent d'être vus!

Sur-ce bonnes continuations amis lecteurs et écrivains et à la prochaine!


	3. Retour de flamme, retour du slam

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous! Sérénade et Kirango sont de retours pour vous présenter la prestation de nos deux slameurs en herbe! Et attention les yeux, en duo cette fois! Comme d'habitude au menu: ferveur et engagement!

Passez un agréable moment!

* * *

 **Retour de flamme, retour du slam**

 _(Maxence)_

25 janvier 2016, date de notre come-back  
C'est aussi cette année-là que l'on passe le Bac  
Alors prépare toi, j'suis venu t'faire un p'tit topo  
Allez hop c'est parti 3 2 1, zéro

Moi j'ai le slam dans l'âme, j'te laisse avec tes états d'âme;  
Etat: comme l'Etat islamique, c'est systématique, à chaque fois ça fait polémique

L'année dernière j'ai fait un slam sur les attentats d'Charlie  
Le dernier attentat en date c'était un 13 un vendredi  
Les djihadistes terroristes faisaient la guerre dans les Balkans  
Cette guerre-là ils l'ont amenée jusque dans le Bataclan  
Je pense que nous tous dans la salle, on a déjà choisi notre camp.

Avec Ficot l'année passée on a fait 2ème 3ème place  
Maintenant qu'le temps a passé on est resté à notre place  
On a pas fait l'tour du monde, pas voyagé des masses,  
Mais toujours chaque seconde, on sait où est notre place,  
Ficot et moi le monde, on le voit de l'Espace.

 _(Corentin)_

Putain t'as raison, on est tout là-haut!

Avec Max on est dans l'espace,

En train d'fracasser quelques racailles,

Un peu comme dans dans Kick-Ass.

Appelle moi Batman, lui c'est Robin.

Un gros slameur, un gros kickeur, parfois un peu joueur.

Avec son slam, il t'envoûte,

Aussi bien qu'un filtre d'amour.

Aujourd'hui avec Max, on est de vrais potos, un vrais duo.

J'te parle pas de guerre de rivaux qui s'mettent des claques.

Non, j'te parle de deux jeunes qui côte-à-côte écrivaient un slam sur une table passable.

Un slam qui était oubliable, effaçable, pitoyable,

Mais surtout vicieux comme un coin d'table.

Depuis j't'avoues j'ai pas grandi, j'ai pas grossi, j'ai pas mûri.

J'm'en suis toujours pas sorti.

Mais aujourd'hui j'vais tenter d'agir, tenter d'réagir.

Et ce slam, d'le finir.

En attendant, première étape c'est l'bac,

Et l'année prochaine post-bac!

 _(Maxence)_

-Attend attend, t'es encore bien loin d'avoir ton Bac

Moi mon Bac je l'aurai en poche les mains dans les poches, fastoche, pas comme toi dans une pochette surprise  
T'inquiète pas j'rigole, faut relativiser:  
Comme Einstein et son passe-temps: l'Espace-temps.

 _(Corentin)_ \- J'ai pas compris là...

T'as beau être dans la fusée, mec te sens pas visé.  
Pour quitter la Terre il te faut plus qu'un simple visa  
C'est pas comme à Leclerc où tu payes juste avec ta Visa

 _(Corentin)_ -wowowowowhhh, calme toi mec tu vas trop loin

Ouais j'sais, j'm'égare j'me perds, j'peux rien y faire  
Avant notre passage sur la scène c'était la guerre c'était l'enfer  
C'est pas ma faute si les rimes fusent et qu'mon slam s'éternise  
C'est le démon qui s'amuse je suis sous son emprise:  
Je crois que c'est le slam, je suis possédé  
Au fond d'mon âme il cherche des rimes, tel un obsédé  
Il ne fait pas ça pour la frime, mais pour ses idées  
Ces idées-là il les exprime, faut pas le brider  
Ce slam il faut qu'il le termine, il est décidé.

Mais avant ça, Ficot continue son slam coûte que coûte,

 _(Corentin et Maxence)_

Ecoute, écoute...

 _(Corentin)_

Entends-tu mon slam?

Celui que je gratte tard le soir dans le noir.

Celui qui me fait rire, qui me fait pleurer.

Celui que je déclame face à vous tentant de vous faire vibrer.

Celui qui me soulage, qui ôte ma rage.

Qui vous épargne vous et votre âme de mon pouvoir incontrôlable.

Entends-tu, le bruit sourd du pays de velours?

Ce pays que mon slam recouvre sans aucune forme de bravoure.

Mon slam est grossier, dénudé de fierté, automatisé, personnifié.

Appris par cœur par un faux poète.

Tentant aujourd'hui de l'encrer dans vos têtes.

Et ouais, t'as raison, mon bac j'l'ai pas en poche.

Mais l'avenir est proche.

Donc j'réussirais pour mes proches.

Qui m'ont fait beaucoup de reproches.

Pour qu'un jour, peut-être, j'aurais une caisse, une Porsche.

Pour que je finisse médecin ou dentiste.

Depuis j'veux finir patron et ils m'ont dit :"c'est bien aussi".

En bref, j'réussirais, j'aurais mon bac.

Et un jour peut-être, je finirais ce slam.

Alors retiens bien nos noms...lui c'est BODIN, moi c'est FICOT...numéro un, numéro uno!

* * *

Eh bien les potos, le slam j'men lasse pas perso...

Un grand bravo à nos camarades pour ce duo de choc et on espère qu'il y en aura d'autres avant la fin de l'année. Parce que, oui, après c'est le grand saut dans "la piscine" du monde des adultes si je puis dire.

C'était kirango et Sérénade. Pour vous servir...mais pas trop quand même.


	4. Pour l'amour de moi

**Pour l'amour de moi**

Vous ne vous aimez pas!

Vous n'aimez pas ce corps.

.

Vous ne l'aimez pas

et vous ne l'aimez pas!

.

Car si vous l'aimiez,

ce tas de chair,

ce tas de sang,

tremblant dès la moindre contrariété,

et que vous n'aimez pas,

je l'aurai su.

.

Mais vous ne vous aimez pas.

.

Après tout vos miroirs, vos regards furibonds sont pour moi,

qui le baisse, mon regard,

ne sachant où me mettre.

.

Ma combativité s'est éteinte à l'instant où mes sentiments n'ont plus été assez discrets pour que vous ne les remarquiez pas.

.

Maintenant vous vous détestez!

Mais pas moi!

Moi!,je vous aime!

.

Ah!, si vous me détestiez moi,

au lieu de vous détester vous,

Ce serait plus facile, je m'y accommoderai.

Même si ça fait mal.

.

Là,je n'en puis plus!

Le simple fait de voir ces corps parés de vêtements m'horripile!

Je préfère quant ils sont nus, ces corps.

Mais à cause du mien, et de moi...

vous ne vous aimez pas.

.

Maintenant, quand je suis chez vous,

vous vous regardez plus souvent dans vos glaces.

Vous demandant pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas remarqué plus tôt.

Vos traits se durcissant immanquablement.

.

Et moi je suis derrière vous.

Pas tout le temps c'est vrais.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous savez,

c'est quand je reviens de dehors que vous me fixez de vos yeux les plus venimeux.

Il paraissent me demander ce que je peux trouver à aimer chez ce corps que vous répugniez.

.

Je ne sais pas.

L'amour ne se commande pas!

Donc je suis libre d'aimer comme je le veux!

.

Mais je ne le dirai pas.

Car je n'ai plus la force de vous contredire.

.

Souffrant, je suis comme le berger menant son troupeau.

Alternant montagne en été, plaine en hiver.

.

Que puis-je dire! Que dois -je dire!

.

Je me laisse finalement aller au milieu d'un torrent de détresse glacé, au fond du gouffre de mon âme.

Je reste là longtemps, à attendre mon enfouissement sous des monticules de sentiments et de doutes.

De temps en temps, je fait courir mes doigts sur mon corps et mes sens,

me palpant fébrilement,

pour vérifier si je suis encore là.

.

S'abandonner à ces passions et si puéril.

Et jouer à ce jeu en ignorant les risques était si stupide.

Mais je n'y peux rien si j'aime.

.

Criant en silence mes regrets.

Essayant vainement de construire une pensée cohérente dans mon esprit.

Repassant mes chers souvenirs, partis trop vite, dans ma tête...

La conclusion reste pourtant la même.

.

Même si je suis esclave de mon amour pour vous, je suis moi avant tout.

je ne pourrai jamais faire de choix.

Même si je le voulais, et je ne le veut pas!,

à propos de vous.

Même si vous ne vous vous aimez pas.

.

Je suis las, mais j'essaye toujours de m'en sortir,

même quand je me dis que la fin est proche.

Même quand j'ai un pied pendant dangereusement dans le vide.

Je m'accroche à mon amour, je m'accroche à vous!

Même si vous ne vous aimez pas.

.

Là on finira par m'oublier.

Ce serait plus simple si on m'oubliait.

Quoique non ! Pas pour vous.

Je ne puis m'empêcher de m'imaginer votre inconsolable tristesse.

Car je le sais, ce lien entre nous est fort!

Même si vous ne vous aimez pas.

.

J'attends que vous veniez à moi.

Vous! Corps de désirs et d'Amours.

.

Ah si vous vous aimiez!,

je ne vous aimerai que davantage!

Nous serions ensemble ! Nageant dans un bonheur si plaisant!

.

Je ne vous forcerai pas à vous aimer.

On ne soumet pas l'Amour.

Mais, pas à pas , j'arriverai à vous convaincre.

Comme un os brisé qui se ressoude avec le temps.

.

Puisque vous m'aimez,

puisque je vous aime,

vous vous aimerez !

.

Alors nous nous aimerons !

* * *

 **Kirango Kin. 2012/2013.**

* * *

Et voilà! un petit poème que j'ai écrit lors de mes années de collèges! On étudiait Dom Juan de Molière!

Personnellement j'en suis très fière bien que ce ne soit pas du slam!

Allez! Faîtes péter les com's pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez! xp


	5. Vive la rentrée!

Hello!

J'ais copié le petit poème de ma page profile. Je l'aime beaucoup mine de rien, même si il est court.

* * *

crée le 1er Septembre 2016

 _ **Vive la rentrée!**_

~Oh nos profs qui nous faites cours!

Que votre savoir soit crucifié!

Que vos contrôles ne viennent jamais!

Que votre volonté soit contredite au tableau comme dans votre dos!

Permettez-nous aujourd'hui, comme toujours, d'aller à l'infirmerie!

Pardonnez nos retards!,

comme nous espérons que vous pardonnerez aux bavards!,

et laissez-nous plus de récréation!

Advienne...que pourra!~

* * *

C'est pour ça que j'adore aller à l'école comme à l'église, on y apprend toujours plein de choses, en particuliers à faire les idiots!


End file.
